


PRIMEVAL

by strcwberryvivi (lovelcce)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Alternate Universe - Primeval, Anomaly (Primeval), Dinosaurs, Gen, Paleontology, Primeval AU, Professor Vivi, not finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelcce/pseuds/strcwberryvivi
Summary: in which Professor Vivi gets roped into a tale of dinosaurs, government coverups, and missing research assistants.
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue: Local Janitor Wears Air Pods

“Hello?!” A voice screamed, bangs on the windows of the grocery store unheard as the janitor listened to music at max volume, his airpods blocking the girl’s screams. The once tranquil air of the late night city interrupted by panic and fear. The girl looked around the nearly empty parking lot, save for the janitor’s car that only moments before she had been hiding behind. Using her nails and fists and boots, the girl continued to bang and scream, begging for him to open the door, for the glass to break, the janitor merely beginning to whistle along with the song in his earbuds.“Please! Help! Help me! Please! It’s after-“

A loud grunt sounded across the dark parking lot, echoing from just in front of the dark trees of the forest, a shopping cart crashing against a car as the girl banging on the window turned to look over her shoulder. Her eyes wide as the screams died in her throat, the girl turned slowly away from the window, pressing her back into it. A second growl erupted, and the girl flinched, a lock of purple hair falling from her braid as she glanced at the janitor once more, before darting in the opposite direction from the noises. Her backpack bounced heavily as she ran, and she tripped over herself but quickly used her already scraped palms to push herself up and continue. The animal on the other side of the parking lot watched her flee for a moment, before lunging after her with a loud roar.

The streetlights flickered, and a late night janitor took off his airpods as he turned to look at the empty parking lot as a gust of stale wind spun the wheels of an overturned shopping cart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/strcwberrychuu%E2%80%9D%20rel=)!


	2. Yeojin: "the earth is flat and not a planet"

“Professor? Professor!” A voice called across the campus parking lot, and Vivi sighed internally before continuing her way into her office, taking her coat off as she walked, in hopes whatever student was calling her would take the hint.“Professor Vivi?”

“Yes?” The woman said, dropping her tan coat over her desk chair as she turned to see a small girl with long brown hair enter the room.

“I’m Yeojin? You’re my advisor, took your class last semester?” The girl said, glancing around the cluttered office, her eyes lingering on a rather large fossil that Vivi hadn’t finished cleaning. The girl’s clothes were wrinkled and her jeans definatly had a ketchup stain near the knee.

“You were?” The professor asked, squinting slightly as the student blinked.

“Uh, yeah. So, I have to do my research paper, and the office told me my advisor could help-“ Yeojin said, shrugging her back off her shoulder to rummage for her paper.

“Of course, right...” Vivi frowned, the dreaded ache of editing creeping into her temples. “What’s it on?”

“Oh, so I’m working on some meta stuff, if I say so myself.” Yeojin grinned as she passed over the rather thick stack of paper. “It’s the theory that aliens-“

“Aliens.” Vivi echoed, flipping through the first two pages quickly, noticing that it was all in 12 point font and single spaced.

“Yeah, aliens came down and left the first dinosaur egg. The true answer to what kickstarted evolution on Earth, if you believe in evolution.” Yeojin grinned, and Vivi felt twenty years leave her lifespan.

“Let me give you some initial thoughts.” Vivi said, wrinkling her nose slightly as she passed the essay back to Yeojin. “Choose a different topic.”

“Okay, okay. That’s... cool. I can think of something.” Yeojin murmured, frowning as she took back her paper.

“You should. Academia’s hard enough to get into, don’t try to attempt the impossible.” Vivi said, running a hand through her long brown hair.

“Well, isn’t that what you did, Professor?” Yeojin said, looking back up. “Attempting the impossible? Your paper-“

“Took five years before anyone took it seriously. Save yourself the time, kid.” Vivi said, turning to rummage through a pile of papers on a nearby shelf. “Is there anything else you need?”

“Well, not really, but I was wondering if you read the paper this morning.” Yeojin said, and Vivi shook her head as she pushed a large stack into the trashbin next to her desk, only to grab the paper on top right back out of the can. “Then, you should see this.”

The student dropped a newpaper on Vivi’s desk, almost pushing a fossil off the side of it. The front page was cluttered, but the headline story made Vivi pause for a moment.

“A dinosaur? In London?” Vivi laughed, her shoulders shaking as she picked up the newpaper to get a better look at the photo of a blurry ‘dinosaur’. “It’s a hoax, Yeojin.”

“I dunno, the Forest of Dean’s scary. My mum would take me there when I was younger, and it always had a wack vibe.” Yeojin leaned against a chair, overflowing with another stack of papers and books as Vivi froze, her hand halfway to the trashbin once more.

“The Forest of Dean?” Vivi asked, looking up at Yeojin before sharply inhaling as she grabbed her coat. “I’ll look it into it.”

“Can I come with?”

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/strcwberrychuu%E2%80%9D%20rel=)!


	3. Local Lizard Girl Finds A New Job

“Come on, you two.” Heejin said, leaning back against a tree branch as the two bearded dragons in front of her simply continued to sit around. “What are you waiting for? Candle light and some roses?”

One of the lizards tilted its head slightly, before swinging its head away from the girl, who huffed in frustration.

“Heejin!” A voice called, and the girl looked up as a woman in a suit knocked her knuckles against the glass of the enclosure. “How are those two getting along?”

“I don’t think they fancy each other.” Heejin grinned at her boss, leaning forward slightly as her long brown hair stuck tangled in a few of the leaves. “Maybe some mood lighting would help, if the budget allows.”

“Ah, about that.” The woman said, frowning as she beckoned Heejin closer. “Walk with me, Heejin.”

The girl carefully stands, weaving through branches until she reaches the door to the habitat, opening it to find her boss waiting on the other side.

“What’s up?” Heejin says, locking the door behind her, waiting for the green alarm light to turn on before following her boss down the Zoo hallway.

“The investors pulled, and the board decided to cut the budget for the lizard room.” The woman says, refusing to look Heejin in the eyes as she shifts a pile of papers in her arms.

“And my job falls under the chopping block?” Heejin asked, an almost laugh falling from her lips as she shakes her head, turning back to look at the two bearded dragons.

“We have an opening in another part of the zoo, and we could transfer you.”

“I’m a lizard girl, you know that.” Heejin sighs, but turns to her boss with a nod. “What is it?”

“A co-ordinator.” Her boss says, passing Heejin the pile a papers. “We need someone to go through the letters requesting for their pets to be taken. I really don’t understand why people buy exotic pets if they don’t want them. Beyond me, really-“

Heejin flipped open the first packet, where a photo of a young boy and a lizard stood smiling. “Okay.”

“Hm?” Her boss says, pausing as Heejin passes back the pile of papers, keeping the top one in her hands. “I’ll take it, start with this one.”

“Oh. Really?” Her boss asks, and Heejin grins.

“Don’t delete my access codes to the lizard room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/strcwberrychuu%E2%80%9D%20rel=)!


	4. A Large and Difficult Hoax??

“I saw it through the monitor! It was insane. Super fast.” A security worker said as he led Vivi and Yeojin away from the large mansion on the edge of the Forest of Dean. “Went across the yard and into the forest in maybe two seconds.”

“Holy shit.” Yeojin said, turning to the professor. “You know what I think?”

Vivi looked back at the girl with an unimpressed gaze.

“You don’t care. I got it.” Yeojin pouted, shoving her hands into her pockets.

“It has to be a hoax, right? Some sort of promotion.” The security guard said, and Vivi nodded. “That explains it all.”

“Of course, but I’m keeping an open mind. You said it attacked?” Vivi said, glancing back at Yeojin to make sure the student hadn’t disappeared. If she was going to follow the professor around like a lost puppy, Vivi was sure that made her responsible for the girl’s safety.

“Right. See this truck?” The security guard, motioned ahead on the dirt path where a large semi truck was sat. “We keep this here between large events. But, after I saw the creature, I came out here to look. And, well...”

“Well?” Yeojin asked, only for the two women to freeze as they stared at the side of the large truck.

There were deep gouges in the metal, in the shape of claws, as if something incredibly large had swiped a paw or two at it. A thin line of red spread from one of the holes in stark contrast to the silver of the truck, and the professor gently poked at it with her finger.

“It’s blood.” The professor said quietly.

“You said it was a hoax.” The security guard blinked.

Yeojin turned towards the forest, walking a little around the truck, only to freeze. “Professor?”

“Yeah?” Vivi said, following.

“How does a hoax... do that?” Yeojin asked, pointing into the forest, where a large metal fence had been torn and broken, as if an animal had run through. The girl shook her head. “It look like-“

Vivi patted her hand on Yeojin’s shoulder before turning to the secutiry guard. “It’s very elaborate, but appears to be simply a hoax. I wouldn’t be suprised if the blood was a chicken’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/strcwberrychuu%E2%80%9D%20rel=)!


	5. Rex the Lizard

“I wasn’t expecting a home call.” A woman laughed, letting Heejin into her home with a smile.

“It’s all a part of the Zoo service.” Heejin said, gently folding her blue coat over her arm as the woman led her upstairs.

“Right, well, Ben lets Rex sleep in his room. Ben! Ben, the lady from the zoo is here!”

“I see you like dinosaurs.” Heejin said as the boy from the photo, Ben, led her into his room. It was filled with posters and small figurines of prehistoric animals, pedominatly carnivores and predators.

“Yeah, they’re wicked.” The boy grinned, pointing up at his bunk bed, which also held dinosaur patterned sheets. “Rex is up there.”

A soft chirp echoed his words, and Heejin lifted herself up on the ladder to look over the top. Stood on one of the pillows was a green lizard, with long wings and a frill on the top of its head that moved up and down. It chirped once again, sticking its head towards her before pulling back and walking in a circle.

“I looked him up in one of the library’s books, said he was a Southeast Asian Flying Dragon.” Ben said, pulling himself up to look over the edge of the bed next to Heejin.

“Draco Volans.” Heejin said, furrowing her brows as she stared at the lizard. “He’s not a draco volans.”

“Well, what is he?” Ben asked, as the lizard jumpedfrom the bed and down onto Ben’s desk.

“I- I don’t know.” Heejin said, dropping down from the ladder to stare at the lizard.

“I thought you were an expert.”

“I am.” Heejin blinked, watching as the lizard opened the wings on its back and chirped once again. “Ben, I think you may have discovered an entirely unique species.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/strcwberrychuu%E2%80%9D%20rel=)!


	6. enter Jo Haseul, home office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this chapter on my phone, so please let me know if there are any formatting issues🥰

Vivi twirled her drink slowly as she sat at the bar of the hotel just on the edge of the Forest of Dean, soft piano music drifting around her in lazy waves. A few other patrons spoke to each other quietly, and Vivi downed the rest of her drink as a woman sat at the stool next to her. 

“Hi, pretend you know me.” The woman said, leaning in and planting a firm kiss to Vivi’s lips. 

The professor blinked, taking in the appearance of a woman with shoulder length black hair in a suit. 

“I told some guy you were my girlfriend.” The woman grinned. “Had to make some sort of escape, you know.”

“Ah, of course.” Vivi let out a breathy laugh, turning to thank the bartender as he took her empty glass away. “I suppose we aught to introduce ourselves, since we’re dating. I’m Professor ViVi-“

“I actually know who you are.” The woman glanced towards the clock. “Jo Haseul, Home Office. I’m actually hoping to ask you for a favor.”

“Another one?” Vivi said, raising an amused eyebrow at the woman. 

“Ah, it seems so.” Haseul said, turning her full attention back to the professor. “I assume you’ve seen the reports of a creature?”

“Of course.”

“I’m hoping you’ll be able to provide an expert opinion and put these rumours to rest.” Haseul said. 

“I’m afraid I can’t discount anything just yet, Jo Haseul.” Vivi said, and Haseul’s smile dropped slightly. “I believe it’s the most reasonable explanation, or even a regular predator escaped from a zoo. But a hoax of this porportion is very hard to maintain. I like to keep an open mind.”

“And here I thought that was supposed to be a good saying.”

“Well,” Vivi shrugged, standing up from the bar and offering a hand to Haseul. “My... asisstant and I are planning to look in the forest. Would you like to join us?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/strcwberrychuu%E2%80%9D%20rel=)!


	7. a paleontology professor, a conspiracy theoriest student, a government official, and a soldier walk into the forest-

“This is pretty meta, if I say so myself.” Yeojin smirked, turning the laptop towards a rather unimpressed woman wearing a leather jacket. “Started this baby when I was fifteen. She has every known species of dinosaur in it, categorized by era, habitat, diet.”

“You must have been a hit on the dating scene.” The woman said, sounding entirely unenthused. 

“Ah, Hyunjin, I see you’ve already made yourself aquainted with the professor’s assistant.” Haseul said, her and Vivi rounding a corner to find Yeojin and the woman in the leather jacket. 

“And you are?” Yeojin asked, looking over at Vivi, who looked especially drained. 

“Jo Haseul, she’s from the home office. Gonna come look in the woods with us.” Vivi said, her eyes trained on Hyunjin. “Are you-“

“Commander Hyunjin.” The woman nodded. “I believe you knew my sister, Professor.”

“Of course, my condolences to you.” Vivi nodded, before mentally shaking herself. She turned towards the woods, pointing at the large hole in the fence. “With a possible predator of that size, we should be on our guard. How good are you at tracking, Hyunjin?”

“Best in my squad.” The woman said, and Vivi nodded. 

“I’ll ask you to lead us, then.” Vivi said, turning to look at Haseul. “Now, Jo Haseul, are you ready to find your hoax?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/strcwberrychuu%E2%80%9D%20rel=)!


End file.
